<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sex Every Witch Way by HighPent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242983">Sex Every Witch Way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent'>HighPent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Hecate reading them, Hicsqueak, Lesbian erotic books, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hecate accidentally finds a lesbian erotic fiction novel belonging to Pippa and sees that the cover looks remarkably like the two of them, she can’t help herself from having a little read</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hardbroom &amp; Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sex Every Witch Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She didn’t mean to pry. Hecate valued privacy above all things and therefore was respectful of others personal space, especially those she cared for. So it was quite accidental when sitting down on Pippa’s very comfy sofa with all its cushions that feeling something sharp and angular retrieved the book from under herself. Without thinking she naturally looked at what it was.... </p><p>Hecate may have led a very sheltered life within the walls of Cackle’s but she knew of these kind of novels, although she’d never heard of one where both love interests were witches.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>The cover was... well, there was no disguising what and who it looked like. Was Pippa attracted to witches? Surreptitiously she opened the book to where Pippa had left a bookmark and began to read.</p><p>Hecate had never read anything so sexually graphic in her entire life. No detail about the characters lovemaking was left to the imagination. She thought that she really should put it down soon before Pippa caught her, but she didn’t, so she crossed her legs and kept reading it because the book cover was making Hecate think about herself and Pippa as these witches. Did Pippa think like this too? Was that why these pages were so well worn? Did Pippa want her, Hecate, to do these things to her? Hecate blushed and quickly hid the book under another cushion when she heard Pippa coming back. Her red cheeks she blamed on being a little too warm and she tried not to think about the book as they spent the rest of their time together. Unfortunately for Hecate one of her talents was a good memory and as she kept looking at Pippa she remember lines and whole paragraphs from the book, flushing her cheeks again. Eventually she set off on her broom back to Cackle’s, glad of the cool air and time to think. Pippa liked lesbian erotica. Pippa really liked one that looked like them. Was Pippa really like her too? Getting herself a copy of the book wasn’t easy. She couldn’t go to a bookshop as the gossip would spread like wildfire. She couldn’t ask another member of staff, Merlin forbid! That would be mortifying and she would be forced to hex the grin right off Dimitys face. No, she would have to brave the Enterweb... web portal contraption. So she did, and within a few minutes the book was transferred to her. For the rest of the evening Hecate read the book from cover to cover. It was... well, it was Pippa and herself, it was even more obvious now. But what should she do? Why hadn’t Pippa said anything to her before now? She didn’t really need Pippa to answer that as she answered herself. For the same reason Hecate hadn’t said anything to Pippa. How could she broach the subject?</p><p>TEXTS:</p><p>Hecate 🖤 — Do you think page 179 is physically possible to achieve with two witches?</p><p>(She hoped Pippa would understand what she meant)</p><p>Pippa 💗 — Hiccup? Do you mean....? Um.. yes, why?</p><p>Hecate 🖤 — I am unsure and believe rigorous experimentation is required. Would you be willing to assist me?</p><p>Pippa 💗 Well thats the strangest proposition I think I’ve ever had! Yes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>